Something Crazy
by bearham133
Summary: Yeah, so um... I get dragged down to the underworld and now some guy claims that we are to get married... WHAT THE HELL!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**The day started out as it usually would, people talking, laughing about life, discussing their troubles with each other and not having a care in the world. But me, I was sitting at the back of the room alone. Typing. Typing about what it meant to be free and have freedom as a person, yet I wouldn't call typing an essay that was due next Monday, free. So here I was typing, sitting alone and drinking a latte that I had ordered earlier, by now it had already gone cold, though I didn't care much I just needed the energy. The sound of bells rings throughout the whole café and I can see my friend Jay walking towards me. It's not that I was anti-social, I just didn't like talking much, and that meant for everyone even Jay who was now standing in front of the table that I was at, looking annoyed.**

Amity: What?

Jay: You, that's what.

Amity: What about me?

Jay: Your always working, you need to take a break once in a while.

Amity: I don't have time to take breaks; I need to finish my assignments first before I do anything else.

Jay: Yeah, I know….. I just wish you had some spare time so that we could hang out ya know.

Amity: Yeah I know…. I'm sorry….

Jay: Okay just don't overwork yourself like last time; you remember what happened last time don't you?

Amity: Yeah I remember, I passed out and you thought I was dead, heh.

Jay: That's because you wouldn't wake up for three whole days.

**Sighing, I get up and shut my computer and pick it up with my bag that was placed down at my feet.**

Amity: Look, I have to get going, my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late again. We'll catch up later ok?

Jay: Okay see ya

**With that I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk out the door. It's windy and cold. I hate winters, because I always got sick and could never leave the house. This is why I hated winters. It was never warm, to make matters worse, I lived in a dodgy apartment with hardly any heating and when it rained there would always be water dripping from the ceiling. I couldn't afford a better apartment at the moment due to my boss being a stingy sleaze bag, who was too cheap to give me a raise. He would always say to all the employees 'I have to save money to improve the company's future' and I would always walk away in defeat.**

Heather: So, defeated again I see.

Amity: Gah, I hate him so much.

Heather: I hear ya *sighs*.

**I worked as a waitress, in a small restaurant with my friend Heather who I had met on my first day working, but by now I was already working three shifts and overtime just to pay my bills and rent.**

Heather: So I know this guy who knows another guy who knows this girl who used to know this couple who also met the first guy who also knew another guy….

Amity: Get on with it.

Heather: Anyway this guy who met you at that party that day wants to go on a date with you, well he asked me to ask you to go on a date with him.

Amity: You know I don't have time for dating; I've got too much work to do not to mention I have college assignments to complete. I just don't see the point in dating anyone anymore.

Heather: Yeah I hear ya.

**Works finished for Heather for today. Not for me though, I was stuck at work for another 3 hours and I would be locking up. Hanging up her apron, Heather turns to me and smiles.**

Heather: Well I'll be leaving then, you'll be ok by yourself right?

Amity: I'll be fine, stop worrying about me so much you need to worry about yourself more.

Heather: Ok but be careful. I heard there's some psycho on the loose; just thought I'd warn you, well I'll be leaving, bye. *waves*

Amity: Bye.

**3 hours is now over and the boss has already left. Packing up my things I start to leave. Now outside, I start locking the door. I sense that I'm being watched and I start to panic. Taking my leave, I head back to my apartment. I soon hear footsteps behind me, I turn around and no one's I spot some person in a hoodie hiding in the darkness and watching. Watching me. I start to run till I get to my apartment and manage to open the door and slam it shut behind me, I then lock it, breathing heavily, until I've calmed down. Walking over to my couch I turn on the TV and start watching the news. Nothing but tragedy, I start to feel drowsy from working overtime and I still had to complete my essay. Yet I was in desperate need of sleep, I hadn't slept for a few days and the effect was starting to catch up with me. So lying down, I close my eyes and start to drift off, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched, but I didn't care, I just needed sleep **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Waking up, I realized that I had fallen asleep on the couch that night. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was only now that I realized that my skin felt like it was on fire and I had a massive head ache that made me cringe when I attempted to sit up. In doing so, I sprinted to the bathroom to empty out the contents of yesterday.****What was wrong with me? I wasn't feeling sick yesterday, so what's wrong with me? I can't be pregnant, I'm still a virgin. Gah why me?! Why?! I have a full day of work, that is if I don't pass out first. Damn it this headache is killing me. I look up into the mirror above the sink and see that my complexion is a sickly pale almost as if I were a corpse; my hair was mangled and damp in places, I was sweating as if I had run a marathon. **

**With no one to take care of me, I was on my own. Ma had abandoned me when I was young, stating that I was some demon child and that I should have died when I was born and all I've been to her was a nuisance to her and her family. That's why we never spoke. And pa well… Pa was frightened of what they had created, so left Ma to take care of me, but Ma had enough so that's why she abandoned me. When I came to live with gran, I felt wanted but even she was slightly fearful of me and my fate, I was warned by her to never trust anyone and to watch my own back. When gran died, I felt sad, that I had no one left. The day of grans funeral was the worst, not only was I hated by the rest of my family, but I was excluded.****The words that were said to me went along the lines of…**

Woman 1: Is she still alive?!

Man1: I can't believe she had the nerve to show up.

Couple: I feel sorry for what her parents had to go through.

Man 2: She's probably the reason why Olivia died.

Woman 1: Disgraceful child.

Woman 2: Disgusting.

Child: Mommy is she a bad person? *child looks up at his mother*

Mother of child: Yes dear, its better we don't make eye contact.

**That day, after the funeral I received insults and looks of pity. I ran out crying. I was only a child and yet I was treated as an outsider.****No one.****No one cared, and I surely would have died if it hadn't been for a stranger that helped me out. This stranger sent me to a foster home where I eventually grew up and left to live in my own apartment. Ever since then I had wondered why that stranger helped me. I can still remember…..**

Stranger: Are you lost little lady?

Child Amity: U-umm

Stranger: It appears that you are *smiles*

Child Amity: Um no, I'm not…. I'm not lost.

Stranger: Then where are your parents? Hmm

Child Amity: My Parents….. They're not here right now.

Stranger: I saw you just now that was your last relative. Here's what you're going to do ok, I'm going to send you to foster parents where you will grow up and live a happy life and soon I shall come and find you and when I do…. Well, let's just say we'll be able to see each other again. Don't forget that your destiny serves a purpose, you are extremely important so remember what I've just told you ok.

Child Amity: You talk a lot for only someone I've just met.

**The stranger then smiles and takes me to a foster home. The stranger nods to the two people, exchanges a few words then leaves. I watch this person disappear into the distance. I then face my new foster parents; they start to mumble about something before turning their attention to me.**

Foster Father: Well come on in.

Foster Mother: Yes we're pleased to meet you.

FF: Yes we've been expecting you.

FM: Certainly. Perhaps she is tired.

FF: Perhaps, but she would have passed out by now.

FM: Not impossible, but not yet that it may become possible.

Child Amity: I'm still here.

FM: She spoke.

FF: Yes indeed she did, perhaps we best consult it with 'HIM'

**They continue to talk over me, so I just give up and sit down and watch them talk over one another. So shall we take you on a tour around the house, my attention is now directed towards them. I agree and we walk around the house. For the rest of the years I lived there I put up with them until I could leave and break contact with them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Now that I had no one to take care of me, I had adapted to a feeling of loneliness even when I had friends. It was a type a loneliness that you got used to over time. So taking a shower and getting changed in a different outfit, I slip my shoes on and start heading over to the door. My temperature becomes raised; it feels as if I'm in an inferno. My hand grasps the doorknob and I burn the palm of my hand. **

Amity: What the hell is going on?!

**Walking to the kitchen I grab a dish cloth and head back over to the front door of my apartment. I manage to get it open, but when I do I am faced with a place of fire and horrified screams. It's like their screams are just a memory yet they linger forever. The screams get louder till I can't take it anymore and I collapse into a world of darkness. Upon awakening, my vision is blurry and I can't make out anything. As I begin to blink, my vision becomes clearer so that I am able to see where I am. **

**I'm no longer in or anywhere near my apartment, I take in what seems to be a throne room, with skulls decorating a lot of the interior other places had pits of fire and lava and the whole place smelled of fresh blood. Directing my attention towards the throne placed atop of some steps that were stone, the throne had an eerie feeling to it. It too was decorated by skulls and something new….. Was that flesh?!****Human flesh?!****It looked fresh too. I soon felt the need to vomit. The scent of the fresh blood had worked its way into my sinuses, so much so that it started to burn. **

**But what caught my attention next was that a person was sitting in the throne, watching me. Observing me, like they wanted to see what I would do next. The person stands up and makes their way over to me. I try to move away but my body won't move it's like I'm paralysed. My forearm is grasped by the person and I am forcefully pulled to my feet. I can't speak, my words are frozen, not being able to do anything I start to cry but even my tears aren't there. I'm scared. **

**I'm then pulled to a firm and toned chest, I then peer up at the person. **

Amity: Damn….

**My voice its back. I am now able to move my body again; I now start to struggle against the hot, tall and ripped guy…. with hornes? What the hell happened to me?****Must find a way to escape.****Maybe it's a dream, maybe it's not real.**

?:It's real

Amity: How…

?: Did I know what you were thinking, It's simple really I read minds not only that but I'm a god of this place.

Amity: Why am I here?

?: It's because when you were born you were promised to me, to become my bride and that day has come.

Amity: I don't even know who you are, let alone why would I want to marry someone I just met?

?: If you must know, I've been given many names by humans throughout the ages….

Amity: Wait, wait… are you telling me that you're 'the devil'? Hades? Ect.

?: Yes, but you may call me Lucifer if you'd prefer.

Amity: Okay… Lucifer, how do I get out of here?

Lucifer: Out of here? Why would you want to get out of here? It's perfect down here.

Amity: P-perfect? You call this perfect? I AM NOT STAYING HERE FORGET IT!

Lucifer: You will stay here and you will like it that is an order.

Amity: How can I like it here? It's too damn hot and I feel like I'm dying down here and why are you still holding me? Let me go!

**He brings me closer to his chest; he leans down and tries to kiss me. Building up enough strength I push him away and maintain a safe distance from him, so that he couldn't try to grab me.**

Amity: Why me? *whisper*

Amity: Why did you choose me?

Lucifer: Why? Hmm let me think, it's because you're cute and your personality is loveable.

Amity: I'm not cute… people have been neglecting me my whole life. How can you say that when you don't even know me?

**I was close to tears by now, being reminded of what was, it hurt, a lot. Never again though, ever. ****By now I had almost fallen to my knees in tears that were brimming over my lower eyelids. I'm pulled into a hug again and a pair of lips find their way to my forehead. I let the tears fall, bottling up all my emotions for so long, I would have gone crazy in the end.**

Lucifer: Shhh… it's ok to cry.

**His hand rubs circles into my back trying to calm me down, but it only causes me to cry more. I've now calmed down, my eyes are red and puffy, my tears had dried on my cheeks forming an invisible skin. I felt somehow calm around him now, like he was an old friend. Someone that I used to know.**

Amity: Do I know you from somewhere?

Lucifer: … No….

Amity: Hmm…

**Before I can say anything further, the door to the throne room slams open and in walks seven women, all equally as beautiful as each other. Each one flawless, in each and every aspect, each one wearing a certain colour. The seven deadly sins, I had to guess.**

Wrath: So is the little bitch here yet? Where is she let me at 'er'.

Pride: Calm yourself idiot.

Envy: If she's prettier than me, I swear I'll…..

Lust: I'd love to get my hands on her…. *laughs*

Greed: Lucifer's mine damn it.

Gluttony: *Stomach grumbles* If she can cook then I'm fine with her even if she is stealing my man.

Sloth: *Yawn* If I had enough energy at the moment I'd…

**I feel their hate filled glares towards me and I soon become frightened once more, but Lucifer's grip on me calmed me down once more. **

Lucifer: If you dare to do anything to my bride, there will be consequences UNDERSTAND.

**He gives them a glare so menacing that it would have scared anyone, but none of them seemed to flinch even the slightest. It was like a stare contest to the death. I wasn't sure who would act first. I needed to do something and quick.**

Amity: U-umm

Wrath: Shut it girly

**I was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst from Wrath.**

Envy: What's so great about this woman anyway? She's so dull; she's not even that pretty. You're meant to love me Lucifer, not this little slutbag.

Lucifer: Envy give it a rest will ya, I've already said I'm going to marry this woman and there's nothing you or any of the other girls can do about it.

Envy: I HATE YOU!

**Envy runs out of the room in tears. We all stand there silently. No one says anything until….**

Pride: Well I hope you're proud of yourself, both of you. Yes that goes for you too outsider.

**Pride then leaves the room and I am stunned in place. I knew they would hate me, just not this much. Greed and Gluttony had to drag Wrath from the room before she tried anything stupid.****Sloth had fallen asleep standing up.**

Lucifer: Sloth…. I want you to take my bride to her room, is that understood?

**Sloth nods and walks up the stairs towards me, she then grips my hand and starts pulling me along. I look back at him for clarification, but his attention was now drawn to Lust, who was all over him at that very moment. I'm dragged out of the throne room and the heavy stone doors close behind me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**What had I just seen? Was Lust trying to make me jealous? Well I wasn't going to fall for it, I didn't even like Lucifer. They could keep him. I hardly even knew him so how was I supposed to feel in this situation? All I knew right now was that I didn't care what they did with each other. All I wanted to do was go home and forget this ever happened. Get on with my life, but I knew that it wasn't that simple, he'd keep coming after me even if I managed to escape. I start paying attention to the detail of the hallways I pass through, each one more detailed than the last. Each with a different painting that complemented the interiors.****I remember I'm being dragged by the wrist by Sloth, her grip is like a vice and I knew there would be possible bruises later on….**

Sloth: Your room *Yawn*

**We stop outside an authentic wooden door with a gold door handle. The door itself is enchanting and mysterious at the same time. Sloth's words break my concentration.**

Sloth: Aren't you going to open the door? *Stating bluntly*

Amity: Oh right, I forgot, heh, sorry about that.

**I try and lighten the mood but she doesn't seem to smile. She gives me a dull stare. The air around us has become awkward and uncomfortable. She then begins to leave.**

Sloth: Whatever you do, don't leave your room without an escort after dark.

Amity: Why do you say that?

Sloth: Even though you are Lucifer's bride to be, a lot of us still hold grudges against you, that's including me, and there's no telling what anyone of us might do to you if we find you alone from now on, so watch your back.

Amity: I never chose to be here.

Sloth: Maybe not but Lucifer's the one that chose you and for that we hate you for it.

Amity: What if I manage to escape?

Sloth: Heh…. Good luck with that, you'll need it.

**She then leaves and I am left alone. Taking a breath, I open the door to what would be my room. The inside of the room was extravagant. I was completely in awe of what I was seeing. The room itself could have held at least 15 of my apartments within it, the carpet and walls were different shades of blue. It was a big change from the rest of this place. There was a king sized bed at the far side of the room, above it was some kind of white cloth. The giant window on the wall that faced the door was draped with cream coloured curtains that lead to a balcony. There were two doors on either side of the walls, one was a walk in wardrobe and the other a bathroom, both were extremely spacious. Too spacious. It felt lonely, loneliness I had not yet known to have existed. So sitting down in an armchair that leaned on a wall next to a book shelf, I take in my surroundings. I would be living here from now on a prisoner within these walls, no escape. With nothing else to do I stand up and walk over to the book shelf. Deciding to pick out an adventure story and sit down again, upon opening the first chapter I start to notice that every fifth letter is circled. Could this be some kind of clue of a way out of here? I sure hope so.**

**I then begin to look for a piece of paper and a pen. I eventually find something and start writing down the letters that have been circled.**

**_Two steps north, 3 steps back, crab legs are six , don't trust the first, remember blue is red, red is blood, knock 13 times, quiet as a mouse, tie a ribbon round the neck, yank, drop, help me._**

**I had no idea what this meant, this had made me really confused, was this meant to help me escape? Well it wasn't helping. I soon start to hear screaming sounds, with no idea where it was coming from I decided I should look around. Sloth had told me it was a bad idea to walk around at night without someone else with me, but curiosity got the best of me. So closing the door behind me silently I start walking towards the source of the noise till I end up at a door. The door was slightly ajar and what I saw could not have been unseen. **

**There was Lust and Lucifer naked on a bed grabbing at each other constantly. I couldn't believe it I felt betrayed like a part of my heart had been ripped out of my chest and had been stamped on repeatedly. Turning away, I run back to my room in tears of hurt. Why was I crying in sadness when I had only met Lucifer earlier today, why did I care what he got up to in his spare time, it's not like I was jealous…. Was I? No of course I wasn't, then why was I crying. It just didn't make sense. Opening the door to my room I make sure that my door is closed properly, I then slide down the door and cry to my heart's content. Becoming tired I pick myself up and walk over to the bathroom, I take a shower and get in some flannel pyjamas that are blue and white and when I get in to bed and place my head upon one of the pillows, I'm instantly asleep with no energy to stay awake any longer I let my dreams take over.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Upon wakening, I am hit with the coldness of the room's temperature, my toes are numb and have loss of circulation but I don't mind, I was used to this kind of thing. It was a normal everyday thing for me. As I begin to move my feet and spread my toes, pins and needles take over my senses. The bed I had been sleeping in was really comfortable. It was like sleeping on a soft pillow or cloud, but my body seemed stiff and unwelcoming to any movement. I was physically and mentally exhausted from yesterday's events and I didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. A knocking sound at my door captures my attention. I don't respond. As the door to my room opens, Lucifer appears in my peripheral vision. I don't respond. I don't even want to speak to him. I felt angered by him.**

Lucifer: Hey breakfast is ready; we should both go down to the dining room together as future husband and wife.

Amity: ….

Lucifer: What's wrong?

Amity: …

Lucifer: Talk to me, come on tell me what's wrong.

Amity: Leave me alone.

Lucifer: What's the matter?

Amity: Just leave alone. I don't want to see or speak to anyone right now, so please go away.

**My chin is then grabbed and pulled towards Lucifer so that I am now facing him directly. I manage to avoid eye contact.**

Lucifer: Look at me.

**I am forced to make eye contact.**

Lucifer: You've been crying haven't you? Tell me what's wrong.

Amity: Its none of your business, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.

Lucifer: It is my business and you will tell me what's upset you.

Amity: No.

**Lucifer then leaves and slams the door behind him. Now more upset than I was, I let the tears fall. They were tears of anger and confusion and most of all hate. Hate for both Lucifer and Lust. Putting on a white dress that came down to above my knees and a sun hat on my head, I slip on some flats and decide to walk outside. As I'm walking I examine the corridor, I pass by a painting with a woman and a noose, this woman is hung by the neck in front of a group of bystanders. The bystanders turned away from the scene. It was such a sad painting; the woman didn't deserve to be treated that way. I turn my attention away from the painting and Sloth's words echo through my mind.**

_Even though you are Lucifer's bride to be, a lot of us still hold grudges against you, that's including me, and there's no telling what anyone of us might do to you if we find you alone from now on, so watch your back._

**The word alone repeats itself within my mind. I wasn't meant to be alone. I suddenly hear laughing.**

Lust: You really are a piece of work ya know that

**Lust licks her lips sultrily and smirks as she moves closer to me.**

Amity: U-umm if you do anything to me you'll be sorry.

Lust: Sweetheart you think I really care what Lucifer does to me. Ha Ha, you're so innocent that it pisses me off. It's not just about whether Lucifer chose you as his bride, it's whether we accept you or _NOT. _

**Lust puts emphasis on the word not. She's so close to me now that I can feel her breath on my neck.**

Lust: I saw you yesterday. You saw what we were doing didn't you? But I saw you too.

**Lust smirks and I am taken aback by her words.**

Lust: And he was enjoying it too, what I was doing to him. See if you were to, oh I don't know, maybe, tell Lucifer about what you saw he'd try and keep you quiet about it. Try and get your "forgiveness" yet he'll keep doing it until you're at breaking point where he'll finally decide you're ready to make you his.

**I say nothing. I don't know what to say. I'm speechless.**

Lust: Nothing to say? *smirks and laughs* of course you don't. You wanna know something, Lucifer's had his way with all of us and he'll get his way with you too.

**Lust turns to leave.**

Amity: Why are you telling me this?

Lust: I'm telling you this for my own benefit, to watch you in misery.

**Lust walks off laughing. I say nothing and continue on my way outside. I enter a garden with roses of different colours, even colours that go against nature such as blue. I sit down on the grass and listen around me. Hands cover my eyes and as I turn my lips come in to contact with Lucifers. I pull away in surprise.**

Lucifer: I'm sorry about earlier, I just got impatient with you.

Amity: A funny way of saying sorry.

**Lucifer sits down next to me with a rose in his hand. He puts a piece of hair behind my right ear and places the rose there.**

Lucifer: It suits you.

**He gives me a genuine smile. His teeth are so white. I'm jealous. Putting his hand on my cheek he brings our faces closer to that our lips are almost touching, but I pull away in frustration.**

Lucifer: What's wrong?

Amity: I saw you and Lust…. Doing things….. Together.

Lucifer: Oh that, that was nothing. Nothing more than a one night stand thing.

Amity: What? How can you even say that.

Lucifer: I just did. Look it means nothing ok, so don't worry about it.

Amity: How can I not worry about it, here you are claiming you want to marry me when in truth you're going off with other women and having one night stands.

Lucifer: As I've told you before they mean nothing, so drop it.

Amity: Drop it? DROP IT?! Are you fucking kidding me right now? Of course I can't drop something like this, if I were to "drop it" then you'd probably do it again right? How can I even trust you now even when I didn't in the start, you know something, I was beginning to think you might have been a nice guy and I was literally thinking about becoming your wife but you can forget it now.

**Lucifer is beyond angry now, so much so, that he slaps me across the face. It leaves a red mark that begins to sting and draw blood. I stumble backwards in shock and fear. No words come out of my mouth and neither his. Tears start to draw near but I hold back. I retaliate. I punch Lucifer in the nose. I hear the sound of a crack and I soon hear the sound of a yelp come from Lucifer's direction. I've broken his nose, there's blood dripping down from where I had hit him and there was smeared blood on my hands. I didn't care, I was so angry, I wanted out of there. Out of this place. So doing the only thing I could think of I stormed off in a fit of rage and slammed the backdoor as I went inside the castle. Lucifer was still standing there, not saying a word.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**In such a rage that I was, I didn't care where I was going, I didn't pay any attention to the surroundings, I wouldn't shed any tears for him, he didn't deserve them, I was going to be strong and I would get out of here. After a while I begin to calm down, it's only now that I realise that I'm lost. The surroundings begin to look distorted and I begin to feel dizzy. I hear laughing and I soon realize that Wrath is in front of me with a crazed look in her eyes.**

Wrath: I knew I'd find you hehehheheheheh.

Amity: What do you want?

Wrath: My man that you stole from me.

Amity: I didn't steal him.

Wrath: LIAR

Amity: I didn't.

Wrath: Even if you didn't, your gonna pay hahahaha…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**I begin to back away as her laughing gets louder and crazier. It's only now that I realize she's carrying an axe, as she begins to swing it at me. It narrowly misses me each time. This makes her more determined to hit me with it.**

Wrath: DIE BITCH DIE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**I spot another hallway, I've only got one shot at this otherwise I'm dead meat. I dart for the hallway and manage to avoid the swing of the axe. I start running down this new hallway. I can hear Wrath's footsteps behind me quicken as I run. There's a door on the left side of the hallway. I take my chances; I run into the room and lock the door. Its dark, I can't see anything. I start to fumble around for a light switch, when I eventually find one I flick it on to reveal a room full of corpses. Corpses of my parents, my friends, Gran everyone I had ever known. I stumble backwards.**

Amity: No!

**I shake my head, trying to make this image disappear but it's still there. I can still hear Wrath's footsteps outside. They stop; the axe plummets through the door, scratching me in the process. I back away from the door. No escape. The rest of the door is broken down, Wrath is standing there wielding her axe at me, tormenting me, and I'm cornered.**

Wrath: You'll soon be with the rest of them, you and that filth. Lucifer doesn't need any other woman in his life except for me. He won't even really miss you; it'll be like you never even existed. Now we can do this the quick and easy way or the extremely painful way where I let you bleed to death as I hack off bits and pieces of your limbs as you scream for me to have mercy on you. But don't waste your breath doing something like that; no one can hear you scream HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**My minds blank, I'm going to die at the hands of someone that hates me and would most likely destroy any remnants of my existence left. Wrath goes to swing the axe at me once again, this time I grab the axe, and I fight to get it away from her. I manage to do so; she pushes me on the ground and lunges for my throat, I struggle to fight back. Her hands wrap themselves around my throat, she starts to choke me. I claw at her hands, I need air, and everything's going dark. The grip on my throat disappears and I can feel the air flow back into my lungs, I start to cough violently. I look up to see who helped me, there's Wrath hanging by her hair, she's crying out for them to let go of her, the one restraining her was Greed.**

Greed: I thought I told you I would be the one to kill her not you!

Wrath: I was this close; this close to ending her life but you had to stop me!

Greed: She was my prey, you should know better than to go against your superior Wrath!

Wrath: I don't give a fuck; now let me at the little whore.

Greed: No can do, I have to bring her to the throne room, Lucifer's orders.

**They both bring their attention to me, Greed lets go of Wrath and walks over to me, she grabs me by the forearm and takes me to the throne room where I see Lucifer sitting in the throne looking very pissed off with me. He spots the scratch that I had got from the axe. He becomes concerned and his look of anger disappears.**

Lucifer: How did you get that scratch?

Amity: Wrath tried to kill me with an axe and greed had plans of killing me also.

**I send a glare at both of them, as the throne room now becomes crowded.**

Lucifer: Is that so, well their gonna have to face the consequences then.

**Lucifer gets up from his throne to walk over to the two girls. First he grabs Wrath; he grabs her face and stabs his fingers through her right eye. She cries out in agony, he grips the eye and rips it out of her head. Blood starts dripping from where Wrath's eye used to be and you can see the gapping black hole. It's terrifying to think that Lucifer is capable of this kind of thing. He then walks over to Greed, he grabs her by the arm and snaps it, she cries out in pain. I can't look away.**

Lucifer: Get out of my sight, both of you.

**Both Greed and Wrath leave at once. Lucifer then turns his attention to me and tells everybody else in the room to leave at once. When everyone has left neither of us say anything. Lucifer walks over to his throne and sits down; he pats his lap at me, urging me to sit. I walk over and sit on the ground refusing to look at him.**

Lucifer: You know why I did that right? It was for their own good, they need to know who's in charge here, you understand right.

Amity: I know what you did; it doesn't mean it's right though.

Lucifer: They both tried to kill you and it's my job to protect you.

Amity: By hurting others? If that's your way of protecting me then you're no better than they are.

**Lucifer wraps his arms around me and pulls me on to his lap; I still refuse to look at him.**

Lucifer: Nothings going to solve its self if you keep ignoring me.

Amity: Oh, I'm not ignoring you; I'm refusing to look at you. There's a difference.

Lucifer: How?

Amity: There just is.

Lucifer: Hey, you kept the rose I gave you earlier.

**I touch behind my ear, true to his word the rose was still in its place, I had forgotten about it.**

Amity: Yeah….. I guess I did, heh. Hey don't you dare change the subject, I'm still angry at you.

Lucifer: You're right I'm sorry, forgive me now?

Amity: What? No!

Lucifer: What can I do to make you forgive me?

**He starts nuzzling his nose into my collar bone and starts to nip lightly at it; I begin to feel shudders down my spine. I have to stop this before it goes any further.**

Amity: Stop…..

Lucifer: Why? You seem to be enjoying it.

Amity: I said stop.

**Lucifer refuses to obey, so I have to push away from him but I end up falling on my ass in the process. He starts laughing at me and I become annoyed.**

Amity: Stop laughing.

**Lucifer continues laughing.**

Amity: Stop it.

**He laughs louder this time and I end up smiling in the end.**

Amity: Ok I must admit even though that hurt it was still kinda funny.

**Lucifer stands from his throne and walks over to me; he offers me a hand to pull myself up. I attempt to pull myself up but I end up pulling him on top of me. We both freeze in place. I start to blush and he starts laughing. I begin to laugh also.**

Amity: Sorry… Didn't mean to pull you down with me.

Lucifer: Nah don't worry about it, it happens.

**We lean closer to each other and our lips almost touch until the doors to the throne room slam open and in walks one of the servants.**

Servant: Am I interrupting something, master?

**We both pull away quickly from each other and stand to our feet.**

Lucifer: No not at all, what is it that you want?

Servant: Dinner is ready, if you'd please come down to the dining room everyone is waiting there.

**Lucifer turns to me.**

Lucifer: Are you hungry? You haven't eaten all day.

**My stomach starts to grumble, loudly and I blush. Lucifer chuckles at this.**

Lucifer: I take that as a yes.

**Lucifer turns back to the servant and gives him a nod, the servant walks off and we're left alone once more. Lucifer takes my hand and leads me out the door and to the dining room.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Upon arriving to the dining room, I am greeted by cold stares from the few that are already seated at the table. The coldest stare I am given is by Greed and Wrath. Wrath's face is adorned by a bandage covering her right eye, the blood from earlier had seeped through; it was repulsive to say the least. Greed's arm was now in a sling attached to her neck. I felt sorry for what had happened to them and even a little guilty even though Wrath had tried to kill me a few moments ago and Greed had plans of killing me.**

Lucifer: It's best not to stare.

**I am led to a seat which is pulled out for me and I am gestured to sit down by one of the servants. The servant was pudgy and short, he reminded me of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from Alice in wonderland. As I sit down I make eye contact with both sins, none of us blink. Envy, who has just arrived, makes herself known by clearing her throat. No one says anything. Envy clears her throat to get our attention.**

Envy: Well this is pleasant isn't it, it's gotta be better than what you had back in YOUR world, am I right?

Amity: I wouldn't know, I've never had this kind of privilege before in my life.

Envy: Well what do you think about my dress? It's beautiful right it's even better than what you're wearing, I mean come on your clothes… hahahaha….get with the program.

Lucifer: Are you done?

Envy: I haven't done anything yet.

Lucifer: Just so you know, she's the closest being to my heart than you ever will be. No amount of chit chat will change that Envy.

**Envy becomes quiet. Everything's quiet. The food is then brought in and placed on the table in front of each of us, yet the silence remains.**

Lucifer: Let us eat then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**We all finish eating and I feel like I could fall asleep. I glance over at sloth who is snoring with her head down on the table. Gluttony continued to feed her face, stuffing one piece of food into her mouth after the other. Pride was having a discussion with Lucifer about something but I couldn't hear exactly what. Lust was fixing her nails. Wrath and Greed had long ago left and Envy was gesturing for me to come with her like she wanted to talk to me in private. Standing up from my seat, I walk over to her. She grips my hand and leads me outside the room. We stand there silently, waiting for the other to say something first so I speak up.**

Amity: Um….

Envy: I hate you.

Amity: What?

Envy: I hate you. What does he see in you anyway, I just don't get it.

Amity: But I haven't done anything to you.

Envy: That's the point, you haven't done anything yet, but just you wait. Just you wait. You may think that everything's fine and nothing bad could possibly happen but you know nothing of the truth. You know nothing.

Amity: What are you talking about? What truth?

Envy: Ha-ha you just don't get it do you.

Amity: Get what? You're not making any sense.

Envy: I used to be just like you before….

Amity: Just like me? How you're not even….

Envy: Human? That's the thing I was once. Human. I was so in love with him back then he made me believe that we were really going to be wed, but then things started taking a turn for the worst. He began to act weird towards me, until…. I found out what his true intentions were. You know there was Envy before me, I was promised to Lucifer and when the other Envy died, I became the Envy you see before you.

Amity: Wait your telling me that if one of you die that…

Envy: You'll become like us, a sin, exactly, it's either that or he'll get tired of you and decide to kill you off himself.

Amity: But he loves me doesn't he?

Envy: That's what you think but you're just another pawn in his little game and another step to reaching his goal. He doesn't love you he never did, you stupid girl and as soon as you open your heart to him he'll crush you and betray you all at once. So escape while you can otherwise you'll be trapped here forever.

Amity: Has anyone ever been able to escape before?

Envy: Yes….. once, but that was a long time ago, things have changed since then so it's not guaranteed that you will in fact escape but if you do it's not likely you will survive. I should get going I've said too much already.

Amity: Wait…. Do you still love Lucifer even after all that he's done to you?

Envy: Yes I do with all my heart, yet, I can't help but be jealous that he's got someone new.

**Envy walks off and I am left standing there. I don't know what to think. The door behind me opens silently and I am engulfed by two arms and their warmth. I jump in fright and start to shake in fear. I can feel the tears start to well up but I hold back.**

Lucifer: What's wrong?

Amity: Nothing, just tired is all.

Lucifer: Are you sure?

Amity: Yeah, it's probably from all the food I've eaten, I should go have a quick nap.

Lucifer: Would you like me to join you?

Amity: N-no its ok you don't have to, I mean I'll be fine on my own.

Lucifer: Ok if you're sure then.

**I begin to walk away but Lucifer's arms are still around me. I look up at him with a quizzical look on my face. Lucifer leans in and goes to kiss my lips but I move just in time so that he ends up kissing my cheek. He sighs in annoyance and kisses my temple. I am let go of and I make my way out of there. I travel down the hallway till I get to my room. I begin to turn the door handle when I notice a hallway that wasn't there before, but now it was. Curiosity takes over and I try to resist the urge to go down that hallway, but I can't help it. I walk over towards the hallway, it's dark, narrow and I could feel the change in temperature, everything about this hallway told me it was bad news. Voices start to whisper.**

**Do you want to play a game? Do you want to play? Follow the voice… Follow the voice…..**

**I try to move away but my body won't listen, I start to panic, the strength I have is useless, I can't fight it. **

**Listen….. Listen…. Do you want to play a game? Do you want to play? ...**

**I can't speak it feels like my mouth is wired shut.**

**Come play with us miss….. Come play….. Join in on the fun….. Join in…**

**My body feels like it's being weighed down. I can't breathe. I'm being crushed.**

**Don't worry miss…. Everything's going to be fine…. It'll be over soon….**

**I trip over my own feet. I can't get up again.**

**Nothing…. Nothing to stop us…. Nothing….. Run…. Run…..**

**I try to get up but I can't find the will too.**

**Die…. Going to die…. Can't stop… Can't breathe…. Help us…. Help us…**

**I try to scream, nothing, I'm going to die.**

**Join us…. Going to die…. Breathe…. Help…**

**I start to lose consciousness, I'm going to die I just know it. There's still so much I have to do. Please I don't want to die. The tears start falling. Please anyone help me….**

**Going to die…. NOOOOO…. Help…. Help….. Die… Join us…. Play the game… Going to die…..**

**I didn't want to die. I couldn't die yet. I was too young to die.**

**Loss of mind…. Die…. Voices…. Voices… Help us…. Help….**

**My head starts to hurt; it feels like it's going to explode. I'm going to die. Tears start to fall rapidly. No escape, no way out, nothing….**

**The sound of a music box enters my ears. I start to look around for it, but there is only darkness. The pressure on my body lessens and I am able to move my arms. Reaching out, my hands fumble around in the darkness. Look for something, anything to pull myself away from this place. I find nothing. The voices have subsided a bit and the sound of this music box continues to play. The voices begin to escalate once more trying to shout over the music box's song. The song itself is creepy but it keeps me calm enough to pull myself along the ground. The weight on my body eventually disappears all together and I am able to stand. I go to take a step forward and I am met with a wall to my face. That would leave some bruising later on.**

**Almost there….. Almost there…. The door…. Find the door…..**

Amity: What door?

**I am now able to speak.**

**The door…. Find the door….. Door…..**

**The voices they continued to speak over one another. This time I didn't feel like I was going to die or that my head would explode on itself. I place my hands on the wall trying to find this door that they speak of. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I couldn't find the door, no door means no escape and no escape means I'm going to die, I start hyperventilating, and I was beginning to lose it. Why had I gone down that hallway? Tears start to fall and I sink to the floor, head on my knees. Was I ever going to escape or was I stuck here forever. As I lift my head up, it comes into contact with the door handle.**

**Quick to react I turn the door handle and the door opens to reveal a room with a single light and a music box directly under it. It's still playing the tune from before but as I move closer and listen, I realise that the tune has turned into screeching. Banshee screeching. It starts to hurt my ears and I think that they will start to bleed soon. Do I dare move closer? I had to, atleast to stop this awful sound, so moving closer to it, I was beginning to pass out from the noise but I managed to close the lid before I did, the next thing I knew I was in my bed facing the ceiling. Was it all a dream? No it couldn't have been could it. **

**Taking a big breath, I calm my racing heart and I realise I had been sweating, I felt really cold, did I have a fever, I couldn't tell, I didn't feel any different than I did earlier. I didn't feel like getting up at this very moment, I just wanted to lay here in the silence. It was comforting.****A loud bang emits throughout the room interrupting the quiet atmosphere, I turn my head to face the window that is open and a cool breeze blows through. I decide to get up and walk over. I gaze outside the window and I am reminded of a song called yellow bird. I start to sing to the tune of the song going through my head, this usually happened whenever I felt lonely, but right now I wanted to escape, like a yellow bird. I had decided I was finally going to escape from this place once and for all and there would be nothing anyone of them could do about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**A knock at my door gains my attention.**

Amity: Come in

**I answer, the door then opens to reveal Pride, she has a bored look on her face as she strides over to me. She hands a letter to me and then starts to leave.**

Amity: Um what's this for?

Pride: It's from Lucifer.

Amity: Lucifer? Why would he be sending me letters?

Pride: As if I'd know.

Amity: If you have a problem with me, just say it to my face.

Pride: Lucifer was right; you are fun to mess with.

Amity: What do you mean by that?

Pride: No its nothing.

**Pride smiles back at me she then walks out of my room closing the door behind her and I am left alone with the letter in my hands. Opening the letter, I start to read.**

**_Dear Amity_**

**_I am writing to you because I am letting you know that for the next few weeks I will be on a business trip and therefore you will be in charge for the time being. If you're reading this right now I am probably on the business trip, so you are in charge for the time being, I will be back soon so don't miss me too much._**

**_Love you always_**

**_Lucifer_**

**I finish reading the letter and I place it down gently on the bed, I would be in charge for the time being, me, a human girl with no experience in ruling a world such as this one. Was I going to mess up? Was it going to go horribly wrong? Would they accept me? These are all of the fears I had and more. I take a breath and calm myself down. I decide to go to the throne room. Upon entering the throne room I gaze upon Lucifer's throne. So walking over to it, I sit down. It's more comfortable than I imagined, I start to smile to myself. This would be fun.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**It's been five weeks and still Lucifer has not been back, I'm starting to get worried, what if something happened to him? I'd be free then wouldn't I? I hadn't had the chance to escape due to the watchful stares of the servants and sins. I was beginning to become agitated from non-stop boredom and it was true, I was starting to miss him. It was lonely without him even with the servants and sins. The doors to the throne room open and in walks Lucifer, I become really happy and I can't stop myself from jumping into his arms and locking lips with him. Lucifer's taken by surprise back returns the kiss.**

Lucifer: I hope you didn't miss me too much.

Amity: Miss you? You've been gone for five weeks. FIVE WEEKS. Of course I would miss you, idiot.

Lucifer: I'm glad.

**We lock lips again and there's even more passion then before, we break apart for air.**

Servant 1: Welcome back master.

Servant 2: We missed you.

Servant 3: You've come back to us, I'm so glad.

Sins: Welcome back….

Lucifer: Indeed, but now I'd like to be alone with Amity now so please leave.

Servant 1: But master!

Lucifer: Now!

**They all bow their heads and leave, I'm with Lucifer alone and we're still standing close together, neither of us has moved an inch. Lucifer's arms are now around my waist keeping me close to him.**

Lucifer: I missed you Amity, you're the only thing I could think about these past few weeks and you wouldn't be able to imagine the things I've wanted to do to you.

Amity: Oh believe me, I can imagine and none of it's going to happen.

Lucifer: Wanna make a bet.

Amity: No, no I don't.

**I pull away from him and walk back over to the throne and sit down.**

Lucifer: So you're stealing my chair now?

Amity: No I just decided to sit here.

Lucifer: How about we switch places and you sit on my lap?

Amity: Not a chance, I'm already too comfy, so I'm not moving an inch from this spot. You can try and make me move but it won't work.

Lucifer: And you have confidence in your statement?

Amity: That I do.

**Lucifer then makes his way over to me, our eyes lock on to each other. Lucifer traps me on the throne, so that I can't escape. A playful smirk is now apparent on his lips and I can't think of anything to say at that very moment. My heart starts to flutter as he moves closer to me and I can't help but blush. Our lips are now only inches away from each other. I place my hand on his chest to stop him from advancing further, but it does no good. Lucifer grabs my wrist gently and advances further.**

Amity: Stop.

Lucifer: Why?

Amity: I don't want this.

Lucifer: You may think that but your body says otherwise.

**Lucifer starts sucking on my neck. I turn away from him.**

Amity: Lucifer stop, I don't want to do this.

**I try to push him away, but it's no use. So mustering up all the strength within me I manage to push him away. Lucifer becomes shocked.**

Amity: I already told you I don't want to do this, not yet anyway at least.

**Lucifer sighs, he's become annoyed.**

Lucifer: Why not?

Amity: Look I know nothing about you and I'm pretty sure you don't know anything about me.

Lucifer: Sure I do, I know a lot about you.

Amity: Like what?

Lucifer: A lot of things.

Amity: Ok then, what's my favourite colour?

Lucifer: It's re….bl….yel…..pin…..

Amity: It's green Lucifer, my favourite colour is green.

Lucifer: Green! See I told you I knew what you're favourite colour was.

Amity: You're an idiot.

Lucifer: Yeah but you still love me for it.

**Taking a deep breath I come closer to him and flick him on the forehead, then I place my lips on his forehead to make it better.**

Amity: Yes you may be an idiot, but I do love you for it.

Lucifer: You what?

Amity: I won't say it again.

Lucifer: No I didn't hear you, what did you say?

Amity: I love you…..

Lucifer: Louder.

Amity: I'm not gonna say it a third time.

Lucifer: Say it or your gonna face the consequences.

Amity: Ooh consequences I'm soooo scared.

Lucifer: You better be.

**Bolting up from the throne before Lucifer could grab me; I start running around the room with him chasing me. Lucifer manages to catch me and he starts to tickle me. No matter how much I laughed and shouted and begged for him to stop he wouldn't. After this was over, we both realized the position we were in, with him on top and me below him. Lucifer leans in to kiss me, but I place my finger tips on his lips to stop him.**

Amity: W-we can't….

Lucifer: Why are you avoiding this? It's bound to happen sometime soon.

Amity: Not anytime soon though.

Lucifer: You're really frustrating, you know that right.

Amity: Look I'm just not ready to make a major step like this.

Lucifer: Whether you want to or not it's gonna happen.

Amity: After the wedding please.

Lucifer: So you've agreed to marry me?

Amity: No I haven't agreed to anything of the sort, but if by chance I do accept then…

**Lucifer switches positions with me so that now I'm on top of him. Straddling him. Our eyes are still connected to one another. I then turn my head away and sneeze.**

Amity: Sorry, couldn't control myself.

**Lucifer puts his forehead on mine.**

Lucifer: Are you getting sick?

Amity: I must admit I did feel a bit warm earlier today.

Lucifer: You have a temperature, you should go and rest, I'll be in shortly to care for you.

**We both begin to get up but I end up stumbling forward from pure dizziness. Lucifer looks down at me concerned for my welfare.**

Lucifer: You don't seem very fit to walk by yourself do you?

Amity: No I guess not, heh, sorry about this.

Lucifer: I don't mind, it's one of my jobs as your future husband.

**I blush at that statement. Lucifer picks me up in a bridal type fashion. Our faces are so close, almost touching. Taking a sigh I lean into the warmth of his body heat. I let the shivers run down my body. I can't help but snuggle up against him, trying to absorb more warmth than needed at this point in time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**I'm placed down in my bed, underneath the covers. It's cold and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Lucifer starts stroking my hair to try and sooth me, his hand feels cool against my skin.**

Amity: I feel like I'm dying.

Lucifer: You're not.

Amity: But I feel like I am.

Lucifer: You just need some rest.

**Lucifer begins to head towards the door but my hand is gripped firmly on the sleeve of his shirt, stopping him from leaving. It was a childish thing to do, yes, but I didn't want to be alone right now. I didn't want to be reminded of my old life, where nobody cared about me, I didn't want that.**

Amity: Please stay…. Don't leave me…..

Lucifer: What are you talking about? I'm just going to be in the other room down the hallway.

Amity: Don't leave…..

**I'm close to tears by now, I don't want to show him the sadness and hurt I had felt all throughout my life.**

Amity: Please stay with me….

Lucifer: Okay, I'll stay with you, there's no need to cry though.

**I move over on the bed to allow Lucifer to lie down too, his arms warp round me and I am engulfed by his body warmth. I start to breathe in the scent of him and I begin to feel sleepy. Placing my head on his chest, I get more comfortable.**

Amity: you'll still be here when I wake up right?

**Lucifer smiles and hugs me close. He places a kiss atop my head as I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_I open my eyes and I realise I'm lying in a forest in the middle of the night. My heart starts to race. Standing up I begin to run. I don't know why. It's only now that I realise that I'm covered in blood, the blood is not mine but another person's, I can't distinguish whom it belongs to, I'm scared and frightened. __I reach a hill covered in vines and thorns, I start to climb it. __I hear a banshee screech come from behind me and I panic. I don't want to die. As I climb the thorns start to cut my skin, each one is a pin prick but becomes worse, the vines grab at me and trip me up but I have to keep running I have to get away._

_At the top of the hill there's an abandoned house, it had a sense of safety to it. I don't know why but I start walking towards it, leaves crunch under my feet and a banshee scream signals once again this causes me to run over to the house. I try the door of the house, it won't open, it's stuck in place. I try the windows they're sealed shut, no escape, the banshee screams grows louder and I grow more frightened. I look around to see if I can find anything to break one of the windows with. My eyes set upon a log, it's too heavy for me to pick up but at least I can drag it along the ground closest to one of the windows._

_I push the log into the window with force so that a crack starts to appear, I do this over and over again until the window is smashed. Standing on the tips of my toes, I use the strength and my body weight to haul myself up and through the window. The shards of glass cut me, just enough to make me bleed a lot but not severely. It hurts. Making it through the window, I now lay on the ground withering in pain, but I have to move on._

_I get to my feet and I start to stumble, the pain starts to take over my mind. I realise I'm in a lounge room with tossed aside furniture and broken pieces of wood with charred bits. There's a fire place in the middle of the room, dust adorns it. It's cold and I'm losing consciousness, my vision has begun to blur and I stumble even more. I have to find a bathroom and treat the wound before it gets worse. I manage to search the house for a bathroom, I found it, the sink was smashed on one side decorated with crystallised blood. I felt sick but I needed bandages. The smell was the worst and I was almost at breaking point, the mirror above the sink was dusty. As I open the door of the mirror I am met with different medications and anything else you may find behind a mirror, but still no bandages._

_I checked under the sink in a cream coloured or what looked to be cream coloured cabinet, no bandages either. There must be bandages somewhere. Somewhere in this damn place, I leave the bathroom and start to search the other rooms. One room in particular caught my eye; it wasn't like the other rooms I had been in the door hadn't been broken or scratched, it wasn't burnt in any place and it looked new, but the thing about this door that captured my attention the most was the small child's handprint that adorned the bottom of it._

_This handprint wasn't in blood or anything that would stain the door. The handprint was a shadow or what looked to be just the shadow of a child's hand. Another shadow runs across the door and it stops at a little boy who points at the door I was originally looking at. The boy looked about 5-6; he was pale almost like he was a ghost but he wasn't transparent, he looked dead. He walks towards me and grasps my hand, he's cold like he's been dead for years, I reach forward with my other hand and place it on the boy's chest to check for a pulse. No heartbeat. _

_The boy points to the door again and starts to pull me forwards, I follow. Turning the doorknob, the door creaks open. I peer inside; the room has a window with curtains that are blowing about. Sunlight appears to be shining through the window onto a baby's crib that rocks slowly, back and forth, back and forth. It's like something you would see out of an old movie. A baby cry sounds throughout the room breaking the silence, when I look back to the boy from before he's disappeared._

_I feel the need to walk over to the baby and comfort it, I look into the crib, there's no baby. A loud bang can be heard behind me, I turn around…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**My eyes spring open, to reveal my brightly coloured room, I was comfortable and warm, I didn't want to move, but the restraints on my body were becoming uncomfortable. I look to see what's keeping me in place. Lucifer's arms. Tightly wrapped around me, I had used his chest as my pillow and his abs as my side rest. Why was Lucifer topless? And why did he have such great abs? I try to sit up and rearrange myself, but Lucifer's grip on me tightens holding me in place. What, did he think I was going to run away?**

Lucifer: Stop moving

Amity: Loosen your arms then.

Lucifer: *Yawn* No

Amity: Come on, I feel like I'm being restrained.

Lucifer: What was your first clue?

Amity: Wait your actually trying to restrain me?

Lucifer: Well I was, but now that you're awake I don't have too.

Amity: Then release your grip on me.

Lucifer: Hmmm, nope

Amity: Why?

Lucifer: Because I like you close to me.

Amity: Yeah but not this close.

**Lucifer holds me tighter and closer.**

Amity: Can't breathe…. Lucifer let go…. Lucifer…. GAH!

**Lucifer releases me from his death hold and strokes my hair. I move away from him and stretch. My body felt stiff and tingly as I stood up and stretched some more, Lucifer clears his throat. My attention turns to him. Lucifer is lays on his side watching me; he smirks and beckons me with a finger to come closer to him. The way his body lay on my bed, was almost hypnotizing and intriguing, he looked like something out of a dream, a picture almost but something you couldn't capture just with a camera. I move back to where I was before but this time Lucifer pulls me on top of him our eyes connected, Lucifer strokes his fingers through my hair and pushes the loose strands behind my ear. Lucifer takes on a solemn look.**

Lucifer: I'm really going to miss this….

Amity: What are you talking about?

Lucifer: No it's nothing, don't worry about.

Amity: Worry about what? Tell me.

Lucifer: All you have to do is smile from now on Amity, ok?

Amity: Sure, I guess but why are you telling me this?

Lucifer: I'll tell you in time.

**He leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead, my nose, my cheeks then my mouth. Lucifer trails kisses down my jaw line and towards my collar bone, before I know it I'm underneath him and facing up at him.**

Lucifer: I find it hard to control what I want to do with you when I'm around you.

**I'm breathless. Lucifer gets up and walks into the bathroom, I was glad he was at least wearing pants; I don't think I could have lasted much longer if he wasn't. I hear the sound of running water come from the bathroom; he must have been taking a shower. Thoughts start to run through my mind. 1. He didn't have a change of clothes with him; would be in nothing more than a towel and 3. I would react causing him to react. I was doomed.**

Amity: What am I going to do?!

**The door to the bathroom opens and in walks Lucifer adorning only a towel, droplets of water cascade very slowly down his body. His towel is placed loosely around his hips and I can't stop staring at him.**

Lucifer: Like what you see?

**A smirk adorns Lucifer's face**

Amity: No your just distracting that all.

Lucifer: Then would you like me to distract you further?

Amity: No! Now put some clothes on!

**I say as I throw a pillow at him to hide his body from me, I direct my eyes away from him and I hear a chuckle come from his direction.**

Lucifer: Ok, ok princess I will.

**Lucifer then places a kiss on my cheek before leaving out my bedroom door; I heave a sigh of relief, my shoulders slump, I was in need of a shower too. I get up and walk inside the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and as I look at the mirror the words 'I Love You' was written in his handwriting. I can't help but smile. I strip down to nothing, turn on the water and get in the shower.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**As the water runs down my body, I start to relax. The water runs over my face as I close my eyes and let my head lull back. Thoughts run through my mind, why had I fallen for Lucifer? Why hadn't I escaped yet? Did I even want to escape? I place my hand on the tiled wall in front of me and hang my head and let the water drench downward. I was going to have to become intimate sooner or later with Lucifer, but I wasn't sure if I even wanted that. I turn off the water and grab my towel; I wrap it around my cold shivering body. The towel is soft against my skin and its fluffy texture radiates a sense of warmth. I use another towel to dry my feet off.**

**I realise that I've forgotten to bring clothes with my into the bathroom and that I would have to go out there and grab them or I could put the pyjamas I had on before back on. But I didn't really want to do that and my pyjamas were in need of a wash. Opening the door just another to stick my head out, I look around to make sure no one else is in the room with me. Deciding its safe; I open the door and walk over to my walk in wardrobe on the way I notice that clothes are already set on the bed for me.****Did Lucifer do this? I wasn't sure. I study what he had picked out for me a white dress that would reach just above my knees, some open toed sandals and a pair of kinky underwear that matched the colour of my dress.**

**I was beet red by now, Lucifer had gone through my underwear draw without permission and he was gonna pay for that. But why a dress? Were we going somewhere today? Slipping on the underwear, I felt a little violated while doing so, I put the dress on. It looked good on me to say the least. It complimented all my curves and hit the bad ones; I twirl around and examine myself in the mirror. I return to the bathroom to dry and brush my hair. A knock at my door catches my attention, so walking over and opening the door, Lucifer can be seen wearing casual clothes and leaning up against the side of the door frame. **

Lucifer: I take it that you're dressed

**He states with a smirk.**

Lucifer: And I trust that you liked the clothes I picked out for you.

Amity: But did you specifically have to go through my underwear draw to do so?

Lucifer: Would you have suggested any other method of doing so?

Amity: Yes you could have just let me pick my own clothes.

Lucifer: But it wouldn't be fun that way.

Amity: It's not meant to be fun.

Lucifer: I find it fun.

Amity: Since we're on this topic and you went through my underwear draw, what did you steal?

Lucifer: What makes you think I would steal anything?

Amity: Really? Just really? I guy gets an opportunity to go through a woman's personal items and he doesn't keep anything as a memento? When pigs fly. Now give it back.

Lucifer: Give what back?

Amity: The item that you stole.

**Reaching in his pocket, Lucifer pulls out a black G-string and hand it to me.**

Amity: Pervert.

**I throw the item behind me into my room and close the door.**

Amity: So where are we going?

Lucifer: Out

Amity: Out where?

Lucifer: For breakfast.

Amity: Whereabouts?

Lucifer: On the surface.

Amity: You mean where other people are?

Lucifer: Yes, I thought it might be a nice change of scenery for once.

Amity: Really we get to see other people?

Lucifer: Well aren't you cheery today.

**This was my chance to escape, all I had to do was ditch him in a crowd and I would be free but this wasn't going to be easy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Arriving on the surface, happiness takes over me, I was home. Home. I couldn't believe it. Lucifer grabs my hand, catching my attention.**

Lucifer: I don't want you getting lost on me or running away Amity, so I think I'll hold on to your hand just to be safe.

Amity: Ok

**I recognise the street we're on its only five blocks from my apartment and only three from where I work. Pointing at a random café I ask Lucifer if we can have breakfast there, he agrees and we get a table. Excusing myself from the table I head to the bathroom. Once inside I look for a window, to my luck there is. Standing on the top of the top of the toilet I open the window, it doesn't open all the way but it's enough to squeeze through and make a break for it. So very carefully I make my way through the window, legs first then torso then head then arms. I close the window carefully to how it was before.**

**Looking down I appear to be standing on a dumpster. I climb down and walk into a passing crowd, carefully concealing myself within. Turning the corner I'm free, I run for it. By now Lucifer would have already figured out something was wrong, I didn't care. Not paying attention to my surroundings I collide with another person, causing both of us to fall down. I rub my forehead and apologize to the person without looking up. When I look up, it's Jay. Jay is the one I bumped into, he helps me up.**

Jay: Long time no see stranger, where you been? Me 'n' Heather have been lookin' for ya for weeks now.

Amity: You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, heck I wouldn't even believe me if I told myself.

Jay: What shit have you gotten yourself into now?

**I'm about to speak, but I'm hugged from behind and the wind is knocked out of me. I turn to face the person, Heather; her tears of joy start to stain my dress.**

Amity: Heather quit it, you're going to kill me with all those tears.

Heather: Nuh uh, no I'm not, you can forget about me letting you go, if I do that you might disappear again, so I'm not taking any chances. Where have you been anyway?

Amity: It's a long story.

Heather: I can listen.

Jay: So can I

Amity: Ok but can we not go to my apartment to discuss this.

Heather: Is something wrong?

Amity: It's just…. I don't feel comfortable going there ok?

Heather: Sure ok.

**When we arrive at Heather's apartment, it reminds me of what a home is meant to look like. A home I never had to begin with. Heather offers me a seat and asks if I wanted a drink, I deny the offer. Putting both my hands together I start to recollect my thoughts through my head before I would start talking. Heather and Jay sit in front of me waiting for me to start talking.**

Amity: I don't know where to start….

Heather: The beginning maybe? Or how about when you disappeared for a start! Amity we were so worried about you, because of this you've been labelled a missing person and only now you just show up randomly, I mean what's the deal?

Jay: And be honest.

Amity: Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise me that you won't interrupt or overreact.

**They both agree to my terms and I begin.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amity: And that's what happened.

Jay: So let me get this straight, the king of the underworld abducted you.

Amity: Yes

Jay: The devil.

Amity: Yes

Jay: HADES

Amity: Yes Jay he did and he prefers to be called Lucifer.

Heather: I don't know what to say, I'm shocked to say the least. I'd say I'm happy for you but I'm not, I don't want him to take you away again.

Jay: We're not going to let that happen.

Amity: He's too powerful, you can't win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucifer had already grown tired of waiting for Amity to come back, he had long ago realised that it was a mistake to bring her back to the surface and that she was not ready to see other people yet. Walking around the streets he starts his search, he can find no trace of her anywhere. Lucifer grows impatient and angered, he would find her and he'd keep her in his clutches for years to come. But for the time being he had to leave the surface because it was getting dark.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heather's Apartment ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heather: You can sleep here Amity. I don't want that guy kidnapping you again while you sleep in your own apartment, so better safe than sorry.

Jay: I agree it's too risky.

Amity: Yeah thanks you guys.

Heather: Anytime.

Jay: There is just one more thing we haven't mentioned though.

Heather: Should we tell her?

Jay: Yeah

Heather: I'm pregnant Amity and Jay's the father.

Amity: That's great news, you should be happy.

Heather: The problem is that…. well….. we're both not ready for a child. To be honest we don't want to abort the child but….

Jay: There's no other way, unless Amity… Would you consider becoming the adoptive mother of our child?

Amity: I really don't know what to say, could I think about this first at least?

Jay: Just let us know when you've made a decision. Anyway I gotta get to work so I'll see ya both later.

**Heather and I both say goodbye to Jay, little did we know that Jay would be involved in an accident. A hit and run situation.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**I sit on the couch, the TV's on low and Heather has already gone to bed. As I look at the clock, the time reads 2:30am, I was tired but my body wouldn't let me sleep. It felt like something was missing, something I needed to help me sleep. But what was it? I had no clue. Changing channels I stop on the news, nothing much was happening at this very moment or so I thought, so I wasn't very concerned at the moment. I let my eyelids drop for a moment but I am jolted awake by my own body this had been happening for several hours now and I had had enough.**

**I close my eyes again but this time I'm alerted by the sound of static coming from the TV, standing up and walking towards it, I try and find the problem. There is none. It should be working fine. Turning around slowly I come face to face with a pissed off looking Lucifer.**

Lucifer: Do you know how long it took me to find you?! Amity are you even listening to me?! Amity?

**By now I had already drifted off to sleep, my head now resting on Lucifer's chest. I ignored what he was saying. Sighing Lucifer gives up trying to stay mad at me and takes on a content look. Lucifer strokes my hair. He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder and we transport back to Hell. I can feel the temperature change and my eyes instantly snap open. I look around frantically at the environment I was in, was this a dream? Pinching myself I realise that I'm not dream and that I'm being carried over someone's shoulder, Lucifer's to be specific.**

Amity: What are you doing? Put me down right now!

Lucifer: Ah I see that you're awake.

Amity: Put me down Lucifer.

Lucifer: No

Amity: Now!

Lucifer: No you'll just run off again.

Amity: And what if I do, I can't stand it here Lucifer! I'm lonely OK, even if I have you with me….

**Lucifer sighs and sets me down, his hands rest on me.**

Lucifer: If I allow to go to the surface every now and then to see your friends…. You have to promise me that you'll come back here.

Amity: I promise Lucifer, now; can you send me back please?

Lucifer: What for exactly?

Amity: Heather's going to expect me to be asleep on the couch.

Lucifer: Who's Heather?

Amity: She's one of my friends and you did take me from her apartment.

Lucifer: Fine I'll take you back but you owe me.

**I nod in agreement and I am transported back to Heather's apartment. It's 4:00am; I had been gone for 2 hours. Lucifer's hand is on mine and he's reluctant to let go but he does.**

Amity: I'll see you later ok?

Lucifer: Yea…. Are you sure this is what you really want?

Amity: Yes, it is.

Lucifer: I don't feel comfortable leaving you here.

Amity: Then stay here with me.

**I pull Lucifer over to the couch with me and we both lay down next to each other. Lucifer wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I snuggle into him, I now know why I couldn't sleep, I didn't have Lucifer with me. Our heartbeats are in sync and it's calming.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The warmth of the sun shines through the curtains and on my skin, the added warmth of Lucifer makes it better. I shift to get more comfortable and allow more warmth to follow. I get the feeling I'm being watched, I open my eyes to reveal Heather sitting on the coffee table and watching Lucifer and I sleep.**

Heather: Well this is an interesting start to the morning.

Amity: I…. I…..

Heather: You don't have to explain Amity, I get it.

Amity: Get what exactly?

Heather: That you two are inseparable, it seems like he cares deeply for you to go to such lengths as to find you. He'd do anything for you.

Amity: What are you saying?

Heather: I'm saying that, I don't think its right that Jay and I keep you from each other.

**I am taken aback by what Heather had just said. I face Lucifer to see that he's awake and watching me. The sound of his stomach interrupts our staring contest, not that it was in the first place. **

Amity: You hungry or something?

Lucifer: Yeah. Is this that Heather girl you were talking about earlier?

**He says as he points at Heather. I am moved aside as Lucifer stands up and stretches.**

Lucifer: I'll be back I need to take a piss.

Amity: I didn't need to know that.

Heather: Anyway how long is he gonna be here?

Lucifer: I'm right here ya know.

Heather: That's why I said it.

Lucifer: Are you trying to start something?

Heather: Oh you bet I am.

Lucifer: Bring it.

Amity: Guys stop this. Lucifer you go do whatever you have to and Heather stop picking fights with my fiancé.

Heather: Wait so you agreed to marry this guy?

Amity: Well no, it just kinda turned out that way. Can we please stop talking about this?

Both Lucifer and Heather: No

**Taking my place on the couch, I turn on the TV.**

**This just in 20 year old male has been involved in a hit and run accident, police have confirmed that the victim is critically wounded and is in intensive care at this very moment. Police have yet to speak to the victim; there will be more on this story later.**

**I drop the remote on the floor, the victim was Jay. I had to go see him right away. Standing abruptly I slip on my shoes and head towards the door.**

Heather: Hey Amity where are you going?

Amity: No time to explain, Jay's been injured in a hit and run accident and he's currently at the hospital.

Lucifer: What's going on?

Amity: Jay's been injured.

**I rush out the door without a second thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The doors to the hospital come into view as I run down the street and dodge passer-by's all I can think about is Jay. Was he alright? Was he able to see who the driver was before they drove off? I had lost track of how fast I was running, Heather and Lucifer were having trouble keeping up with me. As I burst through the door, I look around frantically; one of the nurses nearby comes over towards me.**

Nurse: Are you alright Miss?

Amity: Jay, where is he?

Nurse: Jay, Miss?

Amity: Yes, Jay Bradley.

Nurse: Oh right the hit and run victim.

**The nurse's attention draws to the clipboard she's holding in her right hand, placing one of her slender fingers on the page at the top, she scrolls through the list of names. Her nails are long and pointed and the colour green. She flicks over to another page.**

Nurse: Ah yes, Jay Bradley… Room 452, no one is to see him Miss, I'm sorry, unless…. Are you family?

Amity: Yes, I'm Jay's sister.

**I lied, Jay and I did treat each other as siblings but we weren't related in any way. The nurse asks me to follow her and I do so. The hospitals patients look miserable. I make eye contact with a few. I start to feel pity and sadness towards them. We stop outside room 452.**

Nurse: He's asleep at the moment…

Amity: Don't worry I'll be quiet.

**I grasp the sliver handle and push the door open quietly, the interior of the room is white, nothing but white. My eyes flick over to Jay laying there peacefully, machines hooked up to him. Beeping. I feel overwhelmed.**

Nurse: I'll be leaving now.

**I nod but don't say anything; I just stare at him lying there. Why hadn't I done anything to stop him from leaving? I felt guilty and it wasn't even my fault, I had done nothing wrong. Jay moves to signal he's awake.**

Jay: Hey…

Amity: Hey…

Jay: I know I'm in pretty bad shape huh?

Amity: …..

Jay: Look I know it's bad, just say it.

Amity: It's worse than bad…. You're….

Jay: In a hospital bed? Yeah I kinda already figured.

Amity: No need for that.

Jay: Well gotta lighten the mood somehow.

Amity: Anyway how are you?

Jay: Sore, if I can put it that way.

**Mumbling can be heard from the bed on the other side of the room.**

Amity: Who's that?

Jay: Hector… He's a little loopy, thought I'd warn you.

**Standing from the bed, Hector makes his way over, his eyes never leaving ours. When he makes it to Jay's bed, he raises a hand and points at me.**

Hector: You… You are cursed!

Amity: What?

Hector: God has forsaken thou!

**Hector grasps my hand and doesn't let go. He's crushing it.**

Hector: You have a destiny child. A destiny in which you are doomed! Your soul is trapped in his clutches!

**The door of the room can be heard opening, arms wrap around me and I immediately know its Lucifer. He places his head on my left shoulder; his gaze turns cold when it meets with Hector's.**

Lucifer: I'd advise you let go of my woman's hand.

Hector: Evil!

Lucifer: Quiet mortal! You have no right to speak as a higher life form.

Hector: Release her!

Lucifer: I could kill you right now if I wanted to, and I do it without a second thought.

Amity: ENOUGH! Jay's here lying in the hospital and all you can do is argue? I thought you would have known better Lucifer.

**The room's silent from my outburst.**

Amity: I need to be alone, I'm really sorry for this Jay that you had to witness that and in your condition no less….

Lucifer: Amity, I….

Amity: I've heard enough…. Please don't follow me….

**I shut the door behind me and make my way outside into the courtyard. It was mostly stone path from what I could see, a few cracks here and there, but nothing you couldn't fix. An oak tree not too far from where I stood had its bark rotting away, the branches were no better they were falling off, one after the other. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Crashes and yelling can be heard from the kitchen. I had been woken from my sleep by the ruckus downstairs, so being the curious child that I was went to go and find out what was going on. As slowly and as quietly as I could I crept down the stairs and peered through the banister, my blue eyes blinking rapidly at what I saw.**

Foster Father: It's your bloody fault were in this mess.

Foster Mother: My fault, oh so now you're blaming me, is that it?

FF: Well if you hadn't been the one….

FM: If I hadn't been the one? You're the fucking idiot who decided to keep the brat. Since it was your idea what are we gonna do now, hm? It's not like we can just throw her to the fucking dogs and be done with it.

FF: That's not actually a bad idea, then we wouldn't have to deal with this anymore.

FM: You know what he's going to do to you if you do that right? And then I'll have to suffer also.

FF: Shut it woman!

**I couldn't watch the rest, so grabbing my coat and my gum boots I run outside in the cold and towards the old park. When my foster parents realised I wasn't there, they stormed out of the house looking for me. When I was eventually found, I was beaten with a plank of wood until I would lose consciousness or when they wanted to stop. As I got older the abuse got worse, I would be forced to walk on broken beer bottles from time to time just for their entertainment and do other things that would drive anyone to suicide. But I stayed strong; I knew that someday I wouldn't have to suffer anymore…..**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Why had I remembered that? It was one of the memories I'd rather keep locked away, but right now that wasn't an option seeing as it was fresh in my mind. Crunching of leaves behind me gains my attention and I turn around to see…...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I turn around to see an old woman feeding sparrows, I sigh in relief that it hadn't been Lucifer.**

Old woman: You seem troubled child.

Amity: How did you guess?

Old woman: You learn a thing or two as you get older. Now what seems to be troubling you?

Amity: My….. Let's just call him a friend….. My friend keeps interfering with my life and it makes me angry and I don't know whether to just up and leave but if I did that he would be angry….

Old woman: Anger is born from others anger, if you let that emotion build within you it will often explode hurting those you hold dear.

Amity: I don't really understand…

Old woman: Sit with me.

**The old woman leads us over to a wooden bench and we both sit down. There is silence between us, birds can be heard chirping happily, a light breeze blows through my hair and the sunlight through the trees warms up my skin.**

Amity: It's peaceful….

Old woman: Indeed, but that can be changed in all but a second. Mother Nature can be cruel, but if you listen closely that is just her way of saying that she is still here and that we belong to her.

Amity: It sounds like your saying I belong to my friend and only him, no one else.

Old woman: There are those who find their place in this world and there are those who don't. Those people who find their place in this world feel accomplished even if they haven't done anything their entire life, they will be happy. Then there are those who never find their place but they find something else, a person who they cherish and when they find that person they often become protective no matter the consequences, they hold on to that person in fear of losing them forever, in fear of losing that one thing that makes them feel like they belong. Life is too short to be angry and grudges aren't worth keeping, if you stay angry for too long you'll forget what is most important to you.

Amity: So I should be happy in spite of things?

**The old woman doesn't answer for a few minutes as she throws bread to the birds.**

Old woman: Sometimes you find you find yourself in the middle of nowhere and sometimes in the middle of nowhere you find yourself.

**I say nothing, thoughts kept running through my mind, who am I really? What does she mean by find myself? Was there something she knew that I didn't? I had to know, as I turn to say something I realise that she is no longer there. Had I imagined the old woman? No I couldn't have…..**

**Footsteps approach me and end in front of me. I look up at the person, who seems to be exhausted from running.**

Heather: You know I hate running…you…..take…..forever….to find…

Amity: Sorry, I just needed a little thinking time that's all.

Heather: Lucifer wants to apologize to you, y'know.

Amity: I'm over it, all we do is fight, I just… I just don't think it's working out between Lucifer and me.

Heather: Relationships need compromise between both partners, its normal to fight in a relationship and it's a healthy thing.

Amity: I met an old woman not too long ago; she kept telling me things that didn't quite make sense.

Heather: An old woman? Amity, I didn't see any old woman…. Maybe it was just yourself telling you what you need to believe.

Amity: Are you calling me old?

Heather: Haha no, I'm just saying that maybe that inner voice of yours is trying to tell you something about yourself that you don't know.

Amity: …..

Heather: Come on, we should get back, they'll be getting worried.

Amity: Yeah, just give me a few minutes….

**Heather nods in acknowledgement and walks off. I take in a deep breath and look up through the branches of the trees, watching a sparrow make its nest out of twigs.**

Amity: A house is never a home until it is built up….

**I stand up and catch up to Heather, as we travel back to the hospital room.**


	15. Chapter 15

**When we get back to Heather's house we're all exhausted, well Heather and I are exhausted Lucifer isn't though, he doesn't even look like he's tired. **

Amity: Y'know sometimes I really envy you…

Lucifer: And why would that be?

Amity: It's like your never tired or something.

Lucifer: Well I have you to thank for that.

Amity: Me to thank for that?... What are you…..

**A blush creeps up on my face as I realise what he was implying.**

Amity: Don't say stuff like that…. It makes me uneasy when you do.

Lucifer: Well you may say that you don't like it when in reality, you're thinking differently.

**Heather coughs to gain our attention. Shit I forgot she was there. Heather starts to wiggle her eyebrows at me and the blush on my face reddens.**

Amity: It's not like that. Stop wiggling your eyebrows at me!

Heather: Hey I said nothing.

Amity: Stop implying what I think you're implying.

Heather: And what would that be? Hmm?

**I glare at Heather; she knew exactly what she was doing and she knew it was getting to me. I go to tackle her to the ground but Lucifer's arms are around my waist keeping me from 'killing' her.**

Lucifer: We best be going Heather, don't want to take up too much of your time.

Amity: This isn't over!

**I joke.**

Heather: Oh and Amity, don't forget to use protection.

**Heather bursts out laughing as Lucifer and I transport back to the Underworld.**

Lucifer: So… What do you want to do now?

Amity: I don't know, maybe just sleep.

Lucifer: Sleep?

Amity: Yes, sleep far apart from each other, no contact whatsoever.

Lucifer: Aw is it because of what Heather said? Don't be like that.

**Lucifer pulls me close and licks the shell of my ear sending shivers down my spine.**

Amity: Stop that.

Lucifer: Stop what?

Amity: That.

Lucifer: What?

Amity: You know what, stop acting like you don't.

Lucifer: I don't know what you talking about.

**He says as pulls me closer and nips at my collar bone. I push him away.**

Amity: I'm too tired right now, leave me be.

**Lucifer's arms loosen around me and he lets out a sigh.**

Lucifer: Fine but you have to promise me that tomorrow you are all mine and we'll do what I want and that means anything.

Amity: Anything…

Lucifer: Anything.

**He breathes out, he lets go of me and allows me to run off to my bedroom in doing so I missed what Lucifer said next.**

Lucifer: She will be my woman…..


	16. Chapter 16

**Upon entering my room, I don't bother to change my clothes; all I can think about is sleep. I lay atop my bed and instantly fall asleep as my head hits one of my pillows, I don't bother to shower or even brush my teeth and I knew I would regret it in the morning but I didn't care, I didn't want to move and for the first time since I had been living here, I felt at peace.**

**Light shines in my eyes and I blink rapidly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Glancing at the clock its 3:25am, the blankets across my torso are ripped off and thrown to the ground. Goose bumps start to rise on my skin to welcome this new found discomfort. As I sit up I glare up at the person responsible. Gluttony. Why was she in my room?**

Amity: Um…

Gluttony: We need to talk.

Amity: About what exactly?

Gluttony: Lucifer's planning something and…..

Amity: and…

Gluttony: Look all I can say is, if you're willing to do as I tell you, you may be able to leave here forever, undetected.

Amity: You're helping me?

Gluttony: Hey we're not friends ok? I'm not doing this because I like you or anything, so don't go thinking we're friends or anything….

**Gluttony shouts her face going red with embarrassment. Was she a Tsundere? I got lost in my thoughts.**

Gluttony: And another thing…. If you did want to stay by chance…..

Amity: …..

Gluttony: Nevermind…. Just forget about it…

**She leaves my room and slams the door after her, this shakes the whole room. As I lay back on my bed, I close my eyes and start to think. Did I even want to leave anymore? I mean, sure I missed my old life but it wasn't even that great to begin with, people hated me and I was classed as an outsider but here I was unconditionally loved yet it was the type of love I didn't think I wanted or ever needed. If I chose to stay here, what would become of Lucifer when I eventually got old and died? Would he toss me away and find a new woman to love and just forget about me? If I did choose to return to my old life I could grow old with someone, like those old couples I see every now and then that still have that spark. **

**Tears start to well up in my eyes, I hated this, I hated that I would have to choose between this new life and my old one. I force myself out of bed and to go and take a shower. As the water runs down, I trace the scars on my body that I can see, each is a thin line. Each is a line of long forgotten pain from my childhood.**

_The rooms blurry and I can't move or rather I can't be bothered, my breathing is slow and unsteady, I hadn't bathed in weeks nor had I eaten in days, I was beginning to look unsightly. I had left my foster home and was now living on the streets in a cardboard box, with no job and no place to go I took it upon myself to trust only one person. Me._

_As days past, I signed up for drug tests and other experiments just so I could eat and have somewhere to sleep. I remember the needles penetrating through my skin and every night I'd cry more and more. I wanted to die. I wanted it all to end but that was before I met Jay. That day Jay held out his hand to me, my whole life changed and I could finally make a living for myself._

**I turn off the running water and dry off once out of the shower, I get dressed in; shorts, a t-shirt, a hoodie and converse. A knock sounds at my bedroom's door and I run over to answer it before they decide to barge in the room themselves. Lucifer. I let out a sigh and fake a smile towards him.**

Amity: Hey Lucifer.

Lucifer: You seem different today…. I can't quite put my finger on it….

Amity: It's probably nothing.

**I answer quickly to avoid Lucifer suspecting anything. Anything I was planning that is.**

Lucifer: Well you know what today is right?

**I stare at him in confusion; nothing came to mind, what was I supposed to do today again?**

Lucifer: You've forgotten haven't you…

**Lucifer lets out a sigh of exasperation, then smiles and pulls me close by the waist.**

Lucifer: Today we do whatever I want to do and you agreed, remember.

**Crap, I had forgotten all about that, why today of all days? I was hoping that I could escape this of all things. Lucifer looks at me expectantly, waiting for a response.**

Amity: Oh… Oh yea I remember, heh, you and I had that conversation yesterday…. Yea, um about that…. I can't, nope not today, you see I have a lot of stuff to do so unfortunately I don't have time, so sorry, no can do, gotta get going…

**I try to make up the best excuse possible that comes to mind, but Lucifer isn't fazed by my petty attempt at a good excuse.**

Lucifer: I'm sure those things can wait…

**He says seductively, his lips in line with my right ear as I am facing towards him; I'm starting to become uncomfortable with this closeness. Sure we've been this close before but, well….y'know.**

Lucifer: Amity…. Why do you keep resisting me?

Amity: I'm not resisting you, really I'm not…

Lucifer: Don't lie to me…

Amity: I'm not….I just…I…

Lucifer: See even now, you're trying to finish this conversation quickly so you can avoid the inevitable. I'M SICK OF IT AMITY! And you know what; you don't have a choice in the matter.


End file.
